Anything For Love
by dldb
Summary: 'You got me sprung and I don't care who sees. Your love's got me looking so crazy right now.' I silently hoped that he wouldn't leave again. But there's no chance of that and I'm proven right as a shrill rang through the room. It's probably her.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I'm totally off base for writing this but I just have to. It's been on my mind ever since reading an article where the other woman ACTUALLY apologised to the wife for letting the man seek solace in her. Not making sense at the moment but hopefully I will in this fic. The man is obviously Paul but I'm going out let you decide whether Steph is the wife or the mistress.

* * *

Meet. Fuck. Leave. Repeat. I wrap a bed sheet around my naked body as I watch him gather his clothes and put them on. I can feel tears at the back of my eyes and I shouldn't. I knew what I was getting myself into but I still went in anyways. I close my eyes as I can't take the pain in my chest any longer. As I lay, I silently hoped that he wouldn't leave again. But there's no chance of that and I'm proven right as a shrill rang through the room. It's probably her. I hear him move around, probably searching for his phone.

"Hey honey."

Oh great, he found it. I roll my eyes and scoff at his greeting. If only she knew what he was doing. Or what he had done two hours ago. Fucked me like there was no tomorrow. But I guess that's just what I am. An alleyway he can pass through. Maybe she's the palace, made of gold and does not want to damage her anyhow. I laugh at myself. Falling for a married man.

"I'll be home soon baby." I hear him say.

Why does she get the best of you? Don't I give you what you need?

I feel his presence by my side. He cups my face in his hand and I can feel his breath on my face. I open my eyes and a tear escapes as he softly kisses me. He pulls back but I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him back to me and kissed him passionately. As our tongues massaged gently, my desire for this man is ignited. I can feel him trying to pull back so I reached down between us and cupped his manhood. Surely this will get him to stay a bit longer. To no avail, he caught my wrist and pinned both of my hands above my head and pulled back. He stood up straight and fixed his tie.

"I have to go." He whispered.

I let the tears flow out. There's no holding back now. I'm so tired of this Fuck-Leave bullshit. "Don't leave me again please." I beg him.

"You know I can't do that." He replied quietly.

I can feel myself getting angry. I swung my legs and stepped off the bed, wrapping the sheet around me. "Why the fuck not Paul?! Am I not good enough for you?! Have I not given you anything you've ever needed or wanted?! What Paul? Answer me!" I commanded him.

Paul looked at me straight in the eyes. "I never wanted to hurt you. You knew I was married when this started. You can't want more."

"But that's just it Paul. I DO want more. I want everything that SHE has. I want YOU. I'm tired of being your mistress Paul. It's either me or her."

I saw Paul's eyes widened at my admission. "Why are you doing this?" He said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Because I'm tired of being lonely. Because I'm tired of watching you leave me right after we finish. Because I'm tired of being used." I shouted letting the frustration out of me.

Paul did not respond so I took this as a sign that he was giving the floor to me. There is yet one reason I have to say as to why I'm asking him to choose between his wife and I.

"Because I love you." As I looked into his eyes, I saw something. I think it was before our third tryst. He came to me, bitching and moaning about how his wife had to fly to Germany to restore order in an office branch of her family's business and he was furious at her for going against his wishes.

After he was done whining, he roughly and quickly took me on my office desk. I let him. Because I wanted him and I wanted him to want me. After we finished, he quickly got off me and pulled his pants back up. He looked at me with regret, just like after the first time. He felt guilty for cheating on her because he still loved her. No matter what. Right there and then, I knew deep down, somewhere in my mind that he was never going to leave his wife for me. But I had hope. Strong hope that one day, when it came to it, he'd choose me and not break my heart.

Paul shook his head.

"Then let me go."

Paul's head immediately snapped up. "What?"

"You know what. I don't deserve this Paul. I'm tired of sharing you, it tears me inside." Tears are dripping down my face like a waterfall. So this is how it feels to be heart broken. But I have no else to blame but me. Maybe Paul too, but at the end of the day, I should've known better. "I want more, I want it all."

"Then I'm sorry." With that, he turned around and walked out of my room. I stood there staring at the door. After a few seconds I hear my front door slam, followed by the screeches of his tyres. Tears kept running down as I back myself towards the bed and laid down. I grab a pillow and hugged it to my chest as I let the tears flow out. It looks like his mind is made up.

* * *

The morning sun invades my room and I am awakened by my alarm clock. I look to my bedside table and notice that it is 6.30am. I groan as I think back to last night. I deserve better is my mantra for today and for any following days. I blink a few times and rub my eyes as I get off the bed and head to my bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror and can't help but think what the fuck has happened to me. I no longer had a smile, the eye-bags are growing and my eyes are puffy from the crying. I splash some water to my face and hold on to the edge of the sink to regain back my strength as the bawling out probably took away most of my energy. I grab my toothbrush and squirt some toothpaste on it and brush my teeth. After a minute, I step into the shower. The water is warm and I enjoy it as it cascades down my body cleansing the exhaustion of the night off my body...

I wrap my hair in a towel and dry myself with another towel and wrapped it around me as I walk towards my bedroom and sat at my vanity table. I dip the tips of my fingers into my moisturiser and smooth it gently over my face as I stare at my reflection. After that, I take my mascara and apply some. I then applied some red lip gloss, pouting at myself. I walk over to my chest of drawers and let the towel fall to the floor. I pull out a black lace underwear and a matching bra and put them on and walked over to my walk-in closet. Paul would've loved this pairing. Black lingerie always seemed to draw out his animalistic side. I wonder if his wife wore black too. I shook my head. I need to stop thinking about that man. I search for a plain black dress and my hand landed on a particular one. I pulled it out in front of me to inspect it. I could feel my heart breaking all over again. I hug the dress and head towards my vanity table to sit down.

_**New York City, New York - 7 months ago**_

_"Hi." He said in a deep voice that made me feel alive._

_I turn to the side to see this beautiful man smiling beside me. I shamelessly check him out, from top to bottom. He was definitely gorgeous. "Hey." I giggled as I nurse my Cosmo._

_"I'll have sapphire and tonic with lime please. And one more Cosmo." He ordered._

_And that was the beginning. We both had too much to drink. Innocent touches, here and there, after another. Until we both gave in. It turned out, we were both staying in the same hotel only he was staying in one of the penthouses._

_As soon as we got into the elevator, he pushed me against the wall and kissed me hard. I felt like he needed me as much as needed air to survive. He had me pinned against the wall using his hips. I groaned at the feeling of his growing erection. "You feel that? All for you." He told me as he looked into my eyes. I couldn't wait then to have him. We continued our intense stare off only to be interrupted by the elevator stopping and its doors opening. Only now then I realised we were on his floor. He took my hand and dragged me towards his room. As the blinker turned green, I could not help but feel excited. I had only just met this man but the connection was unbelievable._

_Before I knew it, we were back to kissing like crazy and had shed most of our clothing. I only had my black pair of panties and bra on and he only had his boxers on. He pulled my panties down my legs and dropped on his knees. He immediately pressed his tongue against me and found a slow rhythm. He slowly drew circles around and around and around, and my body started to shudder at the feel of his tongue working me. Just when I thought I lost all of my senses, he slipped a finger inside. And another. And another. It was heaven._

"_Ahhhh." I cried out loud at the contact as my body surrendered to him. He kissed his way back up with his fingers still inside of me, stretching round and round. He slipped his tongue into my mouth, imitating what his fingers were doing. Finally, my orgasm hits me hard as hell as my body trembled at his touch. I clutched his biceps as my legs turned jelly. "Holy shit."_

_I saw him smirk at me as he slowly backed me towards the bed. He shimmied out of his boxers and slowly eased into me… _

I bitterly smile at the memory. That's the last Cosmo I'll ever have. I look at myself in the mirror. Dressed in the black dress, with black Louboutin heels and black Chanel shoulder bag.

"I don't have to live this way." I said out loud and smiled.

* * *

One shot or nah? Lol


	2. Chapter 2

Well shit M, here it is. I didn't think you were going to use the new project and SCBKF against me.. What a motivation though! Lmao!

Thank you all for the warm reception of Chapter 1 and those who reviewed/favourite/followed/viewed the story. Feeling a bit evil but I'll probably reveal whose who soon enough.

* * *

I walk into the office, with my head held high as if I wasn't breaking inside, and my secretary greets me.

"Any meetings for today Cheryl?" I ask her.

"Nope… Looks like you've got a relaxed day today." She smiled at me.

"Great." I smile back and head into my office. Ahh I can relax.

I sat in my office leaning back on my swivel chair contemplating my future. I shake my head. I need to do some work before I lose my mind. I start to flick through the stack of papers on my office desk. Before I knew it, it was lunch time. I guess this what I needed, distraction from him.

As I got up, the buzzer on my intercom broke the silence in my office. I press the button so I can hear Cheryl's message for me. "You've got a visitor."

I glance at the clock in my office. Who the hell could it be? "Uh send them through."

"Alrighty."

I start to gather my bag to head out to lunch when I suddenly felt an undeniable presence in my office. I stood frozen behind my office desk with my head down, eyes shut afraid to look up.

"Hello."

I finally gain the courage to look up. "Hi dad." I greet him. My father is a stern man who did not tolerate bullshit. And I am sure, he has come here to scold me for some shit I probably didn't do. Which actually became a thing in high school. "Long time no see dad."

"Well you've been quite _busy_ with your personal life. So I've heard."

I sigh. I don't think I can take any lecture from my father. I wrap my Hermès scarf around my neck and picked up my bag. "Look dad, I haven't got the time for this. I have a lunch meeting." I lied.

"We both know that at the end of the day, it's _you_ that's going to get hurt," he told me, squinting his eyes. "That's if you haven't been hurt _already_." He stated raising an eyebrow at me.

I look at my father and I see a lot of emotion. Especially one that has been there since I can remember. Disappointment. Well no surprise there. I smirk, "Well you know how the old saying goes…" I walk towards the door, passing by my father, "like father like daughter."

With that I walk out with a satisfied smile. I probably left the old man fuming but I don't give a damn.

"Cheryl, I'm heading out for the day. I'll take calls from home if there are any." Cheryl nodded at my request and I headed out.

Stepping into the elevator, I couldn't help but think back to what my father said earlier. As the elevator door closed, I see my father walking out of my office and we briefly make eye contact. As the door closed, I lean against the wall feeling exhausted after barely getting any sleep last night. I sigh. I could use a drink right now. I walk out of the office and headed to a nearby bistro and sat myself at the counter.

After my third drink of My Fair Lady, I hear a familiar laugh that made my heart jump a mile. I am afraid to turn around to confirm what I already know. I couldn't help myself. Surely, one peak was okay. I glance over my shoulder to see him and to my surprise I also see _her_. The wife. I stare at them a little longer than I realised and laugh at the irony. Oh how happy they look. _He_ looks.

Before I knew it, he makes eye contact with me. I immediately turn back towards the bar and tended my fourth and last go at My Fair Lady. I down it in one go as I can't wait to get the hell out of here. I place the glass back down at the counter and reached into my purse to pull out a $100 bill and standing up.

"Keep the change." I smile at the bar tender. He smiled back. As I gather my stuff, I realise that I'm going to have to pass their table. Oh well. With my head held up high, I strut towards the exit and I can feel his stare on me but I kept my focus on the door, suppressing my emotion. I briefly glance at his wife and saw she wasn't all that bad. Maybe it was just me that painted her in a bad light, thinking she couldn't offer what I can. Maybe it was me that made myself feel that he needed me. Maybe, it was just all me. I sigh as I finally make it out of the bistro.

I finally make it outside the hotel and I close my eyes, taking a deep breath in. I need to go somewhere far away. Boston is a very small place where everyone seems to know everyone. Where I am most likely to run into the happy couple. I scoff at the thought. Only if the wife knew. As I think about the wife, I start to feel some regret. Ever since Paul and I got together, all I could think about is how she and I were in a competition. Hearing from a mutual friend of a friend, I let ideas draw a distortion of her, feeling the need to be the opposite of who she was. But now I see a similarity between her and I, were both holding out candle for someone who could never fully commit. The difference is, the wife didn't know that. She always had hope that when it came down to it, he'd choose her.

After a while, I opened my eyes after being harshly bumped into by someone from behind. "Hey watch where you're going." I said with an attitude.

The guy raised an eyebrow at me. "Excuse me? Well I wasn't the one standing right outside the bistro door was I now?" he replied, cocking his head to one side.

In no mood to argue, I turn on my heel and tried to walk towards the opposite direction however I tripped and was nearly floored. I thought I had hit my head on the ground but someone caught me by my waist just in time.

"Shit." I hear the man cry out from earlier, but his voice was very distant. Surely if he was the one that caught me, his voice would be much closer.

"Are you okay?" the person that caught me asked. _Of fuck. No. fucking way. This is so not happening right now._

My eyes are firmly shut. God how embarrassing is this? First I was bumped into, then nearly floored NOW I'm in the arms of a stranger. I'm praying to God that it is a stranger and not _him_. I did not want to open my eyes.

"Are you okay? Your gonna have to respond yah know." He huskily whispered, pulling me up against him holding me tightly. I can smell his scent and its very intoxicating. I have yet to open my eyes. As i slowly start to, I can see brown eyes staring back at me. Our stare off is interrupted by someone clapping.

"Good job babe." His wife clapped her hands.

Paul gently pushed me off him and I pout at the lost embrace. "Thank you for catching me."

"It's okay. Just be careful next time." He smiled at me

I turn to his wife. "He's a good man your husband."

His wife gave me a confused look and was about to open her mouth but I quickly walked away with tears threatening to fall. I definitely need some time away…

* * *

I threw my set of keys onto the table beside the door and quickly ran to my room. I walked into my walk-in closet to pull out a mini luggage and start throwing some clothes, underwear, bra and the essentials in. I have no idea where I'm going but away from here as possible. I don't think I can bear being in the same city as _them_. I wipe the tears that fell with the back of my hand as I continue with my packing.

After a few minutes, I am all packed up but nowhere to head to. I sit at the side of my bed and contemplate my choices. Paris? Geneva? Florence? I shake my head at myself. Out of the thousand cities out there, those three happen to come about. But it was probably because it's where I was at my happiest. What a joke! But the joke is on me I guess. My thoughts are interrupted by what sounded like an urgent knock.

I wipe the tears away from my eyes thinking who the hell it could be. As I regain my composure, I didn't even realise to look through the peephole first and just opened it. My mouth slightly formed an O shape at the person standing right in front of me…

* * *

PM/Review/Tweet on your thoughts would be very much appreciated


	3. Chapter 3

Cos I'm on a roll. Lol.

* * *

The Wife's POV

As Paul and I strolled back to our house, I couldn't help but think how familiar that woman he saved earlier was. It's like I've seen or heard her from somewhere before but I can't pin point where. We finally reach our home and make our way inside, settling on the couch in the living room. Paul wrapped his arms around me like he did with the woman earlier. He seemed very comfortable with holding the woman earlier as if he's held her before. I shake my head. I can't think like this.

"Why you shaking your head babe?"

I gape at him, forgetting he was right behind me. "Nothing, I was just thinking."

He smirks at me, "What did I say about you doing that? Didn't I say it was dangerous." He said playfully.

Suddenly, my ridiculous thoughts of my husband vanished. That's how amazing he is, he can make me laugh and bring me up from a bad mood in a heartbeat. I wrap my arms around his neck and move over to straddle him, "I love you."

He looked at me with seriousness in his eyes. "I love you too." Placing his hands on my thighs.

An hour later, I found myself in front of his home office door. Something was pulling me here and I don't know what it is. Surely there's nothing wrong if I go into my husband's office whilst he napped. _Right?_ Screw it! Something pulled me here and dammit I want to know. I enter his office and go straight behind the desk. All I see is a stack of papers, pens and our wedding picture. I pick it up and smile at the memory. It was definitely the best day of my life. I placed it back down and sat on the leather swivel chair. As I continue to scan his desk. I don't exactly know what I'm looking for. Am I looking for some sort of evidence that my husband is doing something? Or _someone_. I feel a bile rise up in my throat. _No way would he do something to hurt me_. Was I trying to convince myself?

As my eyes continue to scan around the room, I see his briefcase at the side of the desk. Now, I normally respected his privacy as he did mine, but surely this is not invasion of privacy. After all he is husband, and I his wife. Before I knew it, I was looking inside. I found nothing suspicious but paperwork and pens and candies. That was until I got a paper cut. I stand up and pulled out the piece of hard paper and saw it was a photograph. A photograph of _her. _The woman from earlier.

"What the fuck?!" I shouted. This is not happening. Maybe she's a client. Maybe he just found it somewhere. Why am I feeling the need to convince myself? Right now, I'm seeing red. Tears are threatening to fall but I'm not going to let them. Maybe I'm just assuming the worst of my husband right now. But what I don't get is why he has a picture of her. For the past few minutes, my focus has been on the picture. Suddenly, I remember where I've seen her before. It was 3 weeks ago, at Paul's firm party. The firm celebrated its 30th year anniversary and Paul and I were there. I closed my eyes and flashbacks from that night flashed in my mind. Yes, she was that woman Paul and his boss were speaking to at the party. And when I came over, she immediately left. Coming up with an excuse to leave the party early. _Fuck!_ _  
_

"Oh shit." I hear from the door way. "Babe its not what you think."

I look up at my husband with distaste in my mouth. I'm starting to feel sick. "then tell me what I should think?"

He doesn't respond. "WELL?!" I shouted.

His silence confirmed everything I am thinking. The bastard was cheating on me. I close my eyes and sit back down before I pass out of anger. When I open my eyes he is right beside me.

"Don't. Fucking. Touch. Me. I will scream this place down."

He backs away. "I didn't mean to." I hear him say.

I look at him. "Didn't mean to **what? **Fuck her? How you could not meant to? Were you tied up? Was it against your will? You know what, don't come at me with bullshit right now."

"It just happened." He paused. "She was lonely, I was too. I know that's not an excuse but that's the way it is."

I'm in disbelief, "_**You**_ were lonely? I'm sorry but am I not here?! Your fucking wife?" I roared at him. I am so tempted to hurt him physically. "Who the fuck is she?"

When I asked who she was, his eyes widened at my will to know. I don't think he wants to tell me. I see a lot of emotions in his eyes but there is one that stood out. Protectiveness. _He doesn't want me to know?_ Probably because he knows I will be over at that bitch's house in a heartbeat. "You don't wanna tell me?" I question him as I stalk towards him. We are now face to face, toe to toe, and nose to nose.

He just stood there gaping at me. I tilt my head to the side, "I think you at least owe me the opportunity to fucking beat up your mistress."

"Don't." he whispered. _What the fuck?!_ As I stood there, facing my husband of 3 years, I see something. _Oh shit_. He _loves_ her. Tears are building up again. I don't know what happened next. I am currently punching his chest and slapped him in the face hard. I was about to slap him for the third time but he caught my wrist. "Enough." As he steadied my arms by my side.

"How dare **you** tell me when it's enough? Fuck you Paul!" I shout as I shrug him away, feeling sick at being in the same room as him let alone within an arm's reach. "Get out. Get the **fuck** out of here. I don't want to see you."

"Babe…"

"**Don't. **Don't you dare. Just get out Paul."

I can still feel his stare on me. Within a few seconds he walked out. _ Maybe I shouldn't have sent him out_._ What if he's heading to her house? Did I just drive my husband to the arms of that bitch?_

I stalk out of his office and head towards the front door just in time to see him start up his Hummer. I quickly picked the keys to my Merc and headed out myself. _He won't tell me who this bitch is, well I'm just gonna have to find out another way._ I rev the engine and pull out the driveway. I stay a few cars behind him so he, hopefully, doesn't notice. After 10 minutes, I see him slow down on Washington St and parked his Hummer. He got out of his car and headed inside the Millennium Place Boston Condos. _Ahh so the bitch has money_. That's when something hit me, the woman is not after Paul's money. Maybe, just maybe, she genuinely wanted my husband. I can feel every wall inside of me break down. _Holy fuck this is not happening. Please let this be a dream._ My thoughts were interrupted a honking sound. I wave my hand out and parked on the opposite side of the building. I have to see _her_. I make my way inside and no longer see my husband. _Shit, how am I supposed to know which floor? _Luckily I see someone at the front desk and make my way over.

"Hello ma'am, how may I help you?" she asked politely. _Melinda_ her tag name read out.

I realise that I don't even know the bitch's name. _How do I handle this? _"Erm, did you happen to see a blonde man walk in a few minutes ago? About 6'4? Muscular?"

Melinda chuckled. "You mean Mr Levesque? Yes he came in just a few minutes ago."

"You know his name?"

The receptionist scrunched up her nose. "Yes I do. He's here quite often, visiting his girlfriend. Between you and me, she's one lucky woman!" she giggled.

I fake a laugh. "Can you please tell me her apartment number?" I ask sweetly, suppressing the urge to vomit.

"If I give it to you, I could get fired. I can't do that Miss…?"

"Mrs Levesque." I answer.

I watch Melinda's eyes widened and her mouth part in shock. "Holy shit" she breathed out.

I sneer, "So let's try that again. What is the number of her apartment? Tell me now or I'll get you fired anyways."

Melinda looked down at her desk, typing on her computer. A few seconds later she gives me what I need, "11th floor, the second door on your right."

I smile at her, "Thank you." I head towards the elevator and pressed for the 11th floor.

* * *

Are ya'll ready to find out? :-)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This chapter is purposefully short. Thank you to those who reviewed/viewed, you guys are my inspiration! :-)

* * *

The Mistress' POV

I kept staring at the person in front of me in disbelief. _What the fuck?_ I wipe the tears that fell because of _this_ person.

"What the hell do you want?!" I asked angrily stepping out into the hall, closing my door behind me. I don't want to let him in inside. God knows what would happen if I did and I certainly do not want that. Not anymore anyways.

He doesn't reply. Before I knew it, he lunges at me pushing me against my front door, cupping my face in his hands. My heartbeat is beating so fast that it feels like it's going to explode any given moment now. I stare into his eyes, and I've lost myself. I try so hard to find my way out but this man has me captured. As if we can't get any closer, he pushed himself more, crushing me against the door. His hand has made its way to the back of my neck, inching closer and our lips mash. I close my eyes revelling at the feel of his lips on mine. His kisses were and are always tantalising. He slipped his tongue as I moaned and our tongues battle for dominance. My fingers found its way into his hair, pushing the back of his head further into me as we continue our battle for dominance. I am slowly and surely losing my senses. _This needs to stop_ I remind myself. I try my best to pull out of the kiss but I can't.

"What the **fuck** is this?!"

Paul and I broke apart at the sound of someone's voice. A woman's voice. _Holy shit._

Breathless, I turn my head to the left to see an enraged woman. My eyes widen as I see the woman coming towards me. Paul stepped in front of me just in time to catch his wife's slap that was meant for me.

"Stop it!" he shouted at her.

"Shut up!" she shouted back. "Why do you care if I slap this whore who fucking slept with my husband?"

"She's not a whore!" Paul defended me. I can't believe he was defending me against his wife.

She looked at him shocked as me. "Are you seriously defending her over me? Your fucking wife?! She slept with a married man, what do you call that? A saint? A fucking whore that's what!" she roared at me.

I'm pretty sure my neighbours are getting a kick out of this but I deserve it. I have no one to blame.

"Just leave now." He asked of her as she looked at him indecorously.

I kept my head down and only noticed a team of the building's security guards when they addressed me. "Ma'am, is this woman bothering you?"

"Yes." I reply quietly.

The leader turned to her, "Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. If you choose to stay, I have no choice but to call the police as you seem to be an unwanted guest at this building."

"She's fucking my husband. So I don't give two fucks what you do just as long I get to at least slap the shit out of her."

"Well you're not gonna." Paul stated sternly, interrupting the conversation between his wife and the head of security personnel who was trying to take her out of the building. "I want a divorce." My mouth opened in shock. "I'm prepared to give anything in exchange for your co-operation in this matter. I want a divorce."

His wife stepped closer to him. They were almost nose to nose. "**No**. Over my dead body." I can't believe him and I'm pretty sure she can't either. His words are probably cutting her like a knife inside. "You want my 'co-operation in this matter'? What is our marriage, a fucking business deal?"

I saw Paul take a deep breath in. I remember him telling me a few months ago on a drunken state that it was not all his first choice to marry her. He wanted to travel, live in the west coast, up north and down south. However, his father became terminally ill and it was his last wish to see his son marry the daughter of his best friend as a sign of unity between two close families. Afraid of feeling guilty if he did not adhere to his father's request, he gave in. Or so he told me. I don't think she's aware of this.

"Yes." He breathed out. I stare at him in shock, reflecting his wife's face expression.

"After everything you put me through, are you trying to hurt me further?" she whispered.

He shook his head, "I'm not. Its time you knew, it's the truth just go ask your father."

I look at her and see the unshed tears. Right there and then, I realise in some way her and I were similar in terms of our relationship with our fathers. And in Paul I guess. Even though I've been regretful with becoming involved with her husband, I cannot find it in me to be sincerely guilty. I fell for him. Hard.

My thoughts are interrupted by a sound of a slap. Paul slightly stumbled to the side, opening an opportunity for her to head towards me. Before I knew it, she backhanded me hard across the face, knocking me down to the ground. Pain bursts in my head as my head bounced on the tiled floor as she continued to deliver blow after blow to my head. I see Paul and the security personnel trying to pull her off of me and now the security guards had her restrained.

Paul is now on his knees by my side, cradling my head. "Stephanie! Stephanie!" Paul repeatedly called out. My eyes are filled with tears, blurring out the scene unfold in front of me. The last thing I see is her pulling out a gun from one of the guard's holster and pointed it at Paul and me. I hear shouting and people scrambling off to retrieve the gun from her. Suddenly darkness is closing in, overshadowing me. _Shit. What the fuck is happening_. I hear a gun shot.

I can feel something liquidly oozing down my legs, my stomach is suddenly hurting like hell. _Fuck, what the hell is happening to me_. I pull my legs to my chest, clustering into ball whilst holding my stomach. "She's bleeding! Someone call an ambulance dammit!"

I can no longer hear or see… Blackness invades my world.


	5. Chapter 5

I think this story has been very fluffy in my opinion so now I'm ready for shit to go down. Lmao! This chapter is waaaaaay overdue so I'm going to stop now.

* * *

Chapter 5

Stephanie's POV

Flashes of the recent event starts to project in my mind. Confrontation. Fight. Gun shot. Blood. Paul. I will myself to wake but to no avail! I try to move but I can't everything is weighed down: head, arms, legs and eye lids. Nothing seems to be moving. As I come up from the unconsciousness, I hear hushed words being spoken. Where am I?

"Miss McMahon suffered a major concussion to her head therefore it may take time for her to wake up. However, her brain activity is normal and has shown no signs of internal damage. Just give her some time and she'll wake when her body's ready."

"Thank God."

I know that voice. Paul. He's okay. I force myself to wake up but my body fights it.

The doctor, I presume, continues to give Paul details of my recovery. "The…"

I try my best to hear the rest but fell into oblivion. I try to fight it off but nothing… I fall back into a deep sleep again.

* * *

"How dare you put my daughter and my grandchild's life at risk, you bastard." A booming voice shouted across me. My father. I hear footsteps then someone being thrown against a hard surface.

"Oh shit." I hear a voice groan. Paul, he hasn't left yet.

"Stand up and face me like a man." He spat out.

I will myself to wake up, protect Paul. Wait a minute, did my father just say 'his grandchild's life'. What the heck did I miss?

"Vince, please stop it." My mom pleaded, her voice cracking. "Your daughter is a grown woman who made her own choices and created her own mistakes. We have no power over it and who she chooses to love." She placed both of her hands in top of mine, "You can do this baby girl. Wake up for me." I can feel the desperateness in my mom's voice and although I try very hard to wake up, I cannot. Darkness, once again, claims me. Noooo.

* * *

My eyes start to flutter and I take in my surrounding. My eyes scan the room and land on my right hand. Paul is asleep and leaning on my bed with his head on his folded arms. I reach out to run my fingers through his soft blonde hair. I giggle when he starts to snore. Apparently loud enough to wake him up from his slumber. He raised his head so quickly my hand fell back onto the bed.

"Hi," I croak.

"Oh, Steph." His tone is choked and relieved. He takes hold of my hand, affectionately squeezing it tightly and holding it up against his rough, stubbled cheek. "I've missed you baby. I'm going to call a nurse okay."

I nod. He reached over me and pressed the buzzer on the bedside table.

For the first time since waking up, I study Paul's face, he looks like as if he hasn't slept in days or shaven in days. "Paul, how long have I been out?"

"Two days. I was so worried, you weren't waking up. These past two days made me feel like my world was falling apart..."

Oh my. Our moment is interrupted as a doctor and a nurse came into the room. They probably saw that we were in a deep conversation and apologised. We'll talk later, Paul mouthed to me. He held up his phone and signalled that he had phone calls to make, I smile at him then turned my attention to the doctor.

"Good afternoon Miss McMahon, I'm Dr Johnson." He smiled at me.

I smiled back as he started to examine me, shining a mini flashlight in my eyes, making me touch his fingers, then my nose while closing first one eye and then the other, checking all my reflexes.

I hear Paul call his parents and my mother to say I'm awake. I saw him frown at the next call. "Look Vince, I'm only calling to let you know Steph is awake." I distinctly hear him say.

My father. God help me when/if he comes over. I close my eyes as Dr Johnson finished up his inspections. "I'm going to prescribe some painkillers for you just in case you start to have an headache, other than that all's looking good. The baby is also..."

"Baby?" I suddenly remembered one of the conversation that took place whilst I was in and out of oblivion.

"Yes, Miss McMahon, you are currently 6 weeks pregnant. Congratulations! The baby is doing well, you just need to have a lot of rest from now own to prevent anymore scares. I suggest you get some rest now. Depending on how you feel in the morning, we may let you go home."

I place both of my hands on my flat stomach. I'm pregnant! I smile at the doctor, "Thank you."

The nurse placed down the clipboard where she was making notes and exited the room with Doctor Johnson.

I really don't know what to feel about the baby, of course I'm happy but I do not want to raise my baby as a single mother. No kid should go through that. But what can I do, the father of my child is married. I lean back against my pillow, closing my eyes to prevent the tears from escaping. I stroke my stomach and another hand is suddenly on top of it.

"Hey you." Paul greets me softly. I hear the sound of the chair scraping against the floor. I will myself to open my eyes but I know I'm just going to look like a blubbering mess.

Paul moved over to sit beside me as the bed dipped. He placed one hand on my cheek whilst the other is still on top of my hands holding my stomach. "I'm not going to let you do this alone Stephanie."

I wish I can believe him, but he has a wife. "I'm leaving her." He continued. I immediately open my eyes and gaped at him.

"You are?"

"Yes. Besides, there's someone else I'd rather be with." He smiled.

I feel the weight on my shoulder. Great, he's already got another woman! I look down with tears escaping out. "Hey, why the tears?" He said in a soothing tone.

I can't help myself. "Because your only leaving her for the baby." I cry out, unable to look at him.

He lifted my chin up with his finger and looked deeply into my eyes, "Are you being serious right now? Baby, I don't know how much you remember from the event two days ago, but I asked her for a divorce right there and then."

I try to remember this said conversation, and a light bulb went off. _Yes, yes he did._ I smiled, "Oh yes."

Paul grinned, "My lawyer is, as we speak, drawing up divorce papers. I'm not going to have a hard getting it and it'll be quick due to her actions."

Suddenly, everything that happened 2 days ago was crystal clear to me. Gun shot. Blood. Although Dr Johnson did not mention earlier, I just had to ask, "was I shot?"

"No, no you weren't. Thank god." He said softly, stroking my hair.

"But I felt something wet going down my legs and I know it wasn't the baby cos Doctor Johnson just informed me that the baby is doing well."

"Yeah that was blood." He stated. I widen my eyes. "Doctor said due to a lot of stress, your blood pressure was very high which caused you to bleed. But thank god, they were able to stabilise it. Otherwise, our baby would have..." He said choking up.

I got what he was saying. Thank god I didn't lose my baby, I don't think I could survive that heartache. My thoughts are interrupted by someone knocking on the door, by the time I looked up, I saw Paul wiping what looked like tears from his eyes.

"Come in." I called out. My eyes settle on my mom who came charging towards me and engulfed me in a big hug.

"Oh pumpkin." She whispered softly into my hair. Pumpkin, my childhood nickname.

"Mom." I said softly. "I'm okay."

Mom finally pulled back from the hug, "Your okay? Stephanie, you were unconscious for two days! You nearly lost my grandchild..." My mother exclaimed.

Wait... "How do you know about the baby?"

"Your father and I came in just as the doctor told Paul. Then your father saw red and had a little altercation with Paul."

I looked at Paul and for the first I see a cut on the corner of his bottom lip. "I'm fine Steph. I can't blame Vince for what he did, or what he wanted to do."

I stared at him, "But it wasn't just you, it was me as well. You're a married man and I should have stopped it. I should have known better."

"Do you know how unbelievably glad I am that you didn't. Look Steph, yes it was wrong because I am married, yes at first I was hesitant to leave her." He paused and looked up. I think he's trying to find the right words. "I should have left her then. Maybe this wouldn't have happened, I wouldn't have put you and our baby's life at risk. I'm sorry Stephanie. I love you. I'm in love with you Steph." He declared, looking deeply into my eyes. The three words I wanted him to say back for the longest time and he did.

I think I'm on the cloud nine at the moment. I couldn't help the tears that escaped as Paul cupped my face in his hands and lightly kissed me. Once we pulled away, I noticed my mother on the other side. I blushed, looking down.

"Don't stop on my account." She joked, I think. "Stephanie, you get some rest now okay? It's good for you and the baby. Oh I can't believe I'm going to be a grandma!"

I smiled at her and stroked my flat stomach. "Yes you are." Paul placed his hand on top of mine and smiled at me.

Forgetting my mother was in the room with Paul and I again, she cleared her throat, "I'm going to head out now but I will be back to check on you tomorrow. Behave for now." She leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. "Bye." She called out.

I turn my attention back to Paul who was staring down at our joined hands. "I love you too Paul. So much."

Paul snapped his head up, with eyes wide open, "You do?!"

I frowned, "of course I do."

"Even though I acted like an asshole that day you told me you were in love with me?"

Ahh yes, I remember that day. I think that was the start of the domino effect that left me in this hospital bed.

I shook my head, "Yes."

"I'm sorry again Stephanie. There's something you should know." I leaned closer as it sounded very intriguing. "I wanted to leave her 5 months ago when I started to feel some things for you that I shouldn't have felt. I was married for crying out loud, but I did." He paused. "Do you remember that time I accidentally slept over at your apartment?"

"Yes." October 25th 2013, 5 months ago. The one time he slept over.

"It wasn't by accident. After we finished, you fell asleep in my arms. I knew I had to go but I didn't. I watched you sleep, I think I may have loved you then. But I was in denial. There was a part of me that wanted to believe that you didn't love me and we were just using each other for sex but I saw it in your eyes the next morning. You loved me then too."

My eyes are wide open now, I couldn't believe I was that transparent. "Yes, yes I was and still am now."

He chuckled, "I thought you might say that. I want to be happy now._ I want more, I want it all_."

I remember that phrase I used, when I practically begged him to stay. "I want it all."

Paul pulled me in his arms, holding me close and tight. I think it's safe to say, for once, my life is finally coming together. The man I love has professed his love for me and were about to have a baby. This couldn't be anymore perfect.

* * *

What they didn't see is the shadow lurking outside the door listening to their heart to heart. The person felt disgusted. _They think that they can live happily ever after without paying for their mistakes, well, they don't know what's in store for them_. The person snorted and twisted their mouth in the most cynical sneer ever.

The person left with a cunning look on their face. _They'll never know what hit them_.


	6. Chapter 6

I know I said no more fluff but I couldn't help it! A filler chapter to get the ball rolling :-)

* * *

Chapter 6

_It's pitch black and I have no clue where I am. A light beam suddenly flashed down on me and I hear a faint crying. It sounded like a baby's whimper turning into a full cry. I am drawn to the sound, I sprinted around to wherever it is. Out of breath, I found the source of the sound. I looked down to see a baby girl in a bassinet. I immediately picked the little baby up, bouncing her in my arms and until her cries seized. _

_"Shh baby girl. I'm here." The little baby started to whimper and succumbed to sleep. The feel of this baby in arms is just right. Could this be my daughter? But I haven't given birth yet. _

_I closed my eyes and tried to take in the happiness I was feeling with holding this baby. When I opened my eyes, the baby was gone. I looked around bewildered, I couldn't have the dropped the baby, she was in my arms safely. _

_I hear footsteps but I cannot see. _

_"You think you've won huh?" _

_I turned to face the source of the voice. _

_"Well you haven't!" _

_"And you will never win!"_

_I kept turning around, following the source of the voice but they keep moving. _

_"Happily ever after only exist in books! Remember that!" _

_The crying returns again. I see a shadow holding the baby in their arms. The person turned around, "You'll never see your baby again." _

_"Nooooooo!" I screamed. I couldn't help the tears that escaped as I ran after the shadow. "GIVE ME BACK MY BABY!" _

_All I hear is a scornful laugh. It screamed evil. And it was gone. I drop to my knees and cry out. _

* * *

"Steph! Steph! Stephanie wake up up baby!"

I opened my eyes to see Paul hovering above me as he shook me awake. I looked around frantically to see if I'm still in my hospital room. I with in relief as I do.

"What happened?" Paul questioned.

I proceeded to tell Paul about my nightmare.

"A girl? You dreamt that we had a baby girl?" His eyes are shining with happiness.

"Yes. But my nightmare Paul!"

Paul frowned, "baby it was only a nightmare. It happens."

Now it was my turn to frown. "Hey, look at me." He lifted my chin up so were face to face. "I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you or our baby, you understand? I love you."

I smile at Paul. Of course he's going to protect baby and I. I was about to respond when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Paul called out.

Doctor Johnson and the nurse came in. "Good morning. How are you today Stephanie?"

Despite my nightmare? Feeling good I guess. "Much better thanks."

After a detailed examination again, Doctor Johnson finally declared me as fit to go home but to take it easy. Both Paul and I sigh with relief.

"Stephanie, I want you to see an obstetrician as soon as possible." He hands me a calling card. I inspect it to see an OB's name, office and telephone numbers. "She's one of the best in the city and a good friend of mine. I know you'll be in good hands."

"Thank you doctor. I'll make an appointment as soon as possible." I lay back. "Thank god!"

Paul chuckled, "Cant wait to get home huh?"

"Damn straight."

Paul helped me get up from the bed and I headed to the bathroom to change.

45 minutes later, Paul parked his car outside my building. He jogged to my side and opened the door and helped me out. He went to the trunk and collected my bag and walked towards me. He locked the car and turned to me. "You ready baby?"

I nodded. He held my overnight bag in one hand and took my hand in the other as we crossed the road and entered the building. I see Melinda at the reception desk and gave her a sympathetic smile. I remember what Paul said in the car about how Jane got my apartment number, by threatening Melinda.

We make our way to the elevator and Paul pressed for the 11th floor. I leaned against him, tucking myself under his arms. He kissed my head and held me by the waist.

"You need to rest."

"Aye aye captain! I will."

We reach my floor and walk towards the door which Paul unlocked with the spare key I gave him a few months ago.

"You kept it then." I motioned to the key.

Paul turned to me, "It felt right for me to have it." I smile, satisfied with the answer. Both Paul and I enter and he set my bag down. "Right bed for you!"

He turned around to place his keys on the table beside my door. I frown, I hope he's not leaving. "Your not leaving are you?"

Paul looked at me as if I said something stupid. "No of course not. Your stuck with me." He chuckled. "Actually Steph there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

He took a hold of my hand and dragged me to the couch. He sat down first then pulled me to sit on his lap, wrapping his arms around my waist, settling his hands on my stomach.

"Quite frankly, I don't want to go back to that house. So if it's okay with you..."

"Can you move in here?" Finishing his sentence.

He looked at me, "if it's not any bother with you. Otherwise I can just stay at a hotel at night and be here during day time because I work from home nowadays."

I turned around, straddling him and cupping his face in my hands. "Yes, you can move in with me. I'd love that."

His smile is infectious, "really? You don't think it's too fast?"

I snort, "You think moving in together is too fast after 7 months, hello? Are you forgetting that you already knocked me up?" I laughed.

He laughed, "Good point." Paul leaned in and kissed me softly. I groan at the feel of his lips on mine and loved it even more as they traveled from my lips to my jaw to the column of my neck. I pull back before we lost all senses. I see Paul with a frown on his face.

"But I wasn't done." He whined.

I laughed, "Your such a goof! I need a shower Paul."

"But I'm your goof." Paul lifted his arm and sniffed his underarm.

He scrunched his nose, "I think I could use one too."

I stood up in front of him and whipped my t-shirt off and pulled down my jeans, leaving me in my bra and panties. I stretched my hand out to Paul, "Then let's go."

5 minutes later, Paul had the bath set up. I can smell the sweet Jasmine oil and it is breathtaking. Paul stood by the side, wearing nothing but his boxers and held his hand out. I take it and he spun me around. He unhooked my bra and brought the straps down, letting the material fall to the ground. He dropped to his knees and pulled my panties down, grazing his hand down my legs. He stood back up again and held his hand out silently telling me to step in to the bath and I do. I settle down in the delicious embrace of hot scented water and watched him.

"Your turn." He took his boxers off and climbed in behind me. He sat and pulled me against his chest.

Half an hour later, I am dressed in sweatpants and camisole with a cardigan on and sat on the couch. Paul came into the room and asked what I wanted for dinner.

"I think I'm feeling for some pizza, garlic bread, some barbecue wings and a Ben & Jerry's cookie ice cream!"

"You think?" He laughed.

I pout and threw a pillow at him. "I'm sure it's what I want."

"Okay baby. Your wish is my command." He called out as he walked into the kitchen.

* * *

The park was quite and very secluded. He looked at his watch for the umpteenth time, it was past the meeting time that they set up and he was getting frustrated that his investment has not shown up. The person knows best not to mess with him, after all he is a very, very powerful man with a lot of connections.

He saw a person cross the park, heading towards him. The person finally reached the bench and sat down.

He raised his eyebrow, "I didn't think you were going to show up."

"What? And cross you? I know how you are and how you work."

His mouth twisted in a sneer, "Well I'm glad you know about 'how I work'. I don't like to be messed around."

She rolled her eyes, "So why did pay for my fine instead of letting me go down for what I did to..."

He held his hand up, "I'm not happy with what you did to her or what you were about to do but we have something in common." He paused. "Paul Levesque. You want him back and not with her and I certainly do not want her with him."

It was her turn to raise her eyebrow, "So you want to help me separate them?"

"Damn straight."

"How can I be sure that this is not a set up and that I can trust you?"

"Would have I posted bail if this is just a set up?"

"Well damn, you must really hate him."

He chuckled, "Yes, yes I do."

"Well you can't touch him. Just like you don't want me to hurt that little bitch."

His face became stern, choosing to ignore the petty comment, "so do we have a deal?"

She stood up, tucking her hands into the pockets of her trench coat and faced him, "Yes."

"Good."

She walked away with the most sinister smile on her face. She couldn't wait to put her plans in motion. Teach that little bitch not to mess with her. Because when it comes down to playing in the big league, no one does it better than her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Linda entered her home to be embraced by the warm atmosphere. After a long day at the office, she could use a cup of coffee right now. She entered the kitchen to find her husband sat at the breakfast bar reading a newspaper.

"Hey honey." She greeted her husband, kissing him on the cheek from behind.

"Linda." He acknowledged. "How is Stephanie and the baby?"

Linda frowned, "You haven't been to see your daughter?" She made her way to the opposite of the breakfast bar and faced her husband.

He looked up, "Clearly I haven't. Something wrong with Steph?"

"No. Everything is well with Steph and the baby. Why haven't you seen her daughter? Are you not at least concerned for her wellbeing?"

Vince looked at his wife in a ridicule manner, "Of course I care about Stephanie!"

"So why haven't you gone to see her?"

Vince paused. As Linda watched her husband, she could see disappointment in his eyes. He probably thought he'd never see the say his daughter become a mistress.

"Well?"

"I don't want to see _him_."

"So you haven't visited your daughter because of your future grand child's father?"

"It's not ridiculous. I don't like the fact that he turned my daughter into a mistress." He said, disgusted.

"You were Paul once." Linda reminded her husband. "But I still managed to forgive you. The difference between you and Paul is that you never left me or your children. Paul left his wife. From what I heard, the marriage seemed like a business deal or something like that anyways."

"I cannot believe Stephanie ever got involved with a married man." He said, ignoring his wife's comment.

Linda sighed, "Look Vince, yes it was wrong. She should have learnt from your mistake." Vince raised his eyebrow. "But you can't help who you fall in love with. Paul's feelings towards Stephanie seems genuine so we need to give him a chance, for the sake of our daughter and granchild."

He nodded, he didn't like it and he didn't have to but damnit his wife is right. "How about you invite them over for dinner on Sunday?"

"Good idea. I'll give Steph a ring now."

Linda made her way to her office to make the call to Stephanie, missing the unknowing smile on her husband's face…

"Yes mom, we'll be there at 7 for dinner. Bye."

"Bye sweetie."

I put the telephone back in its base and turned to Paul who is sat next to me on the couch. "So Sunday dinner at my parents." I informed him, looking down at our joined hands.

"Yes Steph. Can't really object now since you've confirmed it with your mom." He chuckled. "You okay?" he must have sense my uneasiness.

I looked up, "Yeah I'm good." This is the first time I'm bringing him home, obviously I didn't before considering how we first started out. I couldn't help but worry about my father's attitude. I remember him throwing a punch at Paul during my in-out of oblivion state.

"Is it about your father?" my head snapped up at his question. "Hey, the first few months of our relationship was me venting out my feelings to you. I was selfish. Now I want you to open up."

I looked at him in surprise, wow, our relationship has certainly taken a U-turn. I took a deep breath, maybe it's about time I opened up to someone. "My father and I never had the best relationship during my adolescent years. When I found out he was having an affair."

Paul looked at me in surprise. "Yup, father like daughter I guess." I smiled weakly. "I've always had this dream, well I thought it was a dream anyways, of my father on the phone. I stood outside his office in our home and I heard him say something along the lines of 'if Linda never got pregnant, I would have left her in a heartbeat'. Then when I was 15, I came home early from school because some jackass broke my hand and I went to see if he was in his office. And he was. With _her._ She was getting frustrated at the fact that he was still with my mom. That's when I realised that my dream, wasn't a dream. It was a memory, a bad one that I pushed to the back of my head. I never thought he could do something dishonest."

"Something dishonest? Not to come to your father's rescue Steph but I was in his position once."

I'm lost for words. I'm _her_. I became the woman that I grew up hating. I became the woman that caused an earthquake in my father's relationship with me. "At least you don't have children." Looking back at how Paul and I first started out, I finally got how and why my father and that woman became involved. Although the woman knew my father was married, just like I knew Paul was married, we both continued to see them anyways. What was in it for us? Some sort of validation? But validation to what?

I sigh, "Look I'm not exactly proud of how we first started out because I should've known better. There's not a day that has gone by without me wishing you were single when we first met."

Paul pulled me to sit on his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Married or not, I'm damn happy that I found you."

I turned to face him, "Me too."

* * *

**The Wife's POV**

As I sat on my husband's swivel chair in his home office, I evaluate the recent events and the life I built with the man I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with.

Where did I go wrong as a wife? I closed my eyes. It's not me. It's her. I'm seeing red all over again. I open my eyes for it to settle on our wedding picture. I picked it up and saw how happy we were. But knowing the real truth behind Paul's proposal now, I am angered. I threw the frame across the room, hitting the wall and broke into pieces in the floor. Just like my heart.

I thought he proposed because he loved me. Because he needed me. Because he wanted to have a family with me. Because he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me. But now I know, it was all a lie. Since I can't have my happy ending, then how dare she have hers?

I cradle the gun in one hand. _Got me looking so crazy right now. _I'm pretty sure I'm standing at the edge of the world right now. I load the black revolver that I just bought this morning. One by one the bullet goes into its right place. I don't exactly know how many I'll use but what the hell.

I knock back the whiskey, the burning sensation travelled down my throat and poured myself another shot. _Your love's got me looking so crazy right now. _Reality gave way and it opened up before me.

I vow that they will never be happy. I vow to destroy them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Paul and I exit my building and head towards his black hummer. We decided to drive to my parents' house which is approximately a 3 hour drive. Maybe we'll use this time to get to know each other more on a personal level. Paul opened the door for me, and I climb inside.

He settled into the driver seat and programmed the GPS with my parent's address, "You ready?"

I nodded, "course."

Paul started the car and headed down the street. We fall into a comfortable silence and questions are swimming in my head. There's so many things I want to ask him, about him and his family.

"What's on your mind?"

Before I knew it, Paul was speeding up on the I-90. I shrug my shoulders, "You." I see a grin playing on his lips as he kept his stare on the road.

"Me?"

"Yes. I know that your parents are Patricia and Paul, you were born in Nashua and you have a sister, Lynn, who has 2 kids of her own. Your favourite sport is baseball and football which you played from high school to college. You went to Boston University and your 7 years older than me."

I see him frown, "That's all you know?"

I nodded. "It's not like we dated for the past 7 months."

"Well were going to have to change that then."

I turned my head to look at him, "What do you mean?"

"Were going to date. After all, were going to be a family soon and I really hope that this baby won't be our last."

He has no idea how happy I am to hear that. I've always wanted a big family and this man is giving me hope that one day I can live my dream. "Yes."

Paul proceeded to tell me about his childhood and his adolescent years. His father started his own architectural firm when he was 2, which he is now the CEO of, whilst his mother stayed at home to look after him and his sister who is 4 years older than him. I've never met the family before, obviously, but they sound wonderful. I wonder if Paul has told his family about me. I suddenly remember that he called his mom in the hospital after I woke up. "Paul, does your family know about me and the baby?"

Paul paused. "Yes they do."

I can tell by the tone that they were probably displeased. I roll my eyes at myself. _Well duh_. He just screwed over the woman they handpicked for him to be his wife. They probably thought I was a whore or something. I shook my head. "How did they take it?"

Paul drew in a deep breath. "Lynn and I had a bit of a disagreement but mom was very pleased to hear that the mother of my child is doing well as is her grandchild."

I face away from Paul and looked outside the window. I bite my bottom lip, trying to hold in the tears. I don't want to cause a rift in Paul's relationship with his family but clearly I have. Paul placed his hand on top of mine.

"Hey, don't cry pretty lady." He hushed.

I wipe the tears that escaped. _Damnit_. "I'm sorry!"

"You have nothing to be sorry for Steph. If Lynn can't deal with it and miss out on the best things that ever happened to me then tough shit to her."

I looked at him, "You mean that?" feeling a bit better.

"Yes. And plus my mom wants to meet you as soon as possible."

I try to remember my schedule for the week, "How about Tuesday? For lunch?"

Paul nodded, "Sounds good, I'll give her a call when we get home."

The GPS monitor beeped signalling that we've reached our destination. I didn't even realise that the 3 hours was up. _Thank God for no traffic in our route._ It was just before 7 when we reached the gate to my childhood house. Realising I have no clicker on me, I ask Paul to key in the code and the gates opened. Paul continued to drive up towards the house and stopped on the side.

"You can park behind that Bentley." I instruct him. He put the car in park and turned the engine off and I have this grin on my face. I haven't been home in a while so this is a nice break for me.

"You ready?" he asked me.

I nodded, "Are YOU ready?" I giggled.

"Yes." He smiled and got out of the car and walked to my side. He opened the door and I snuggle into my jacket as the start of the spring season wind hit me. He took my hand and held it. I looked at the front garden and saw that the roses were blossoming. It was breath-taking. I lead Paul up the steps to my front door and pressed the doorbell. Now, I'm not okay. There is this queasy feeling in my stomach.

"You okay Steph?"

I shake my head. Paul looked at me with concern. "I'll be fine." He gave my hand a reassuring squeeze as we walked up to the front door. The door finally opened to reveal my mother. _Oh how happy I am to see her._

"Mom," I step forward and hug her tightly, her hugs are always the best remedy after a bad day.

She kissed the top of my head, "I've missed you baby girl."

"I've missed you too mom." I pulled back from her embrace.

"Mom, you've met Paul." Paul held out his hand to shake her's but she pulled him in a hug. I'm happy that my mom is taking this well. I have a feeling I'm going to need her support. She finally released Paul and stepped to the side, letting us into the house.

We take our coats off and hang it in the closet by the front door. "Your father is in the den."

"He's not still mad is he?"

Mom impassively looked at me. _Oh crap_. She sighed, "Give him time."

I nodded. Paul took my hand and gave it another reassuring squeeze. We all turn and head into the den. I see dad standing by the fireplace where there are several family pictures and and some of Shane and I as a baby. "Vince, Stephanie and Paul are here."

My father turned around to face us, setting down a frame on the marble top of the fireplace. My father and I have sure have distanced ourselves from one another but right now, all I want to do is run to his arms and feel his warm embrace like I used to do whenever I used to have nightmares as a kid. Dad has made his way in front of Paul and I and I can't help but tear up. Dad finally pulled me in a tight embrace and I hug him back. He held my head in his hands and kissed my forehead.

"I'm glad you made it baby girl."

"Me too dad." I'm still in my father's embrace when I remembered Paul. "Dad, you know Paul." Paul held out his hand.

Pursing his lips in a tight line, dad shook Paul's outstretched hand. "Paul. Good to see you again. I apologise for my behaviour on Thursday. It was out of line."

Paul shrugged, "Can't say I didn't deserve it."

"Damn straight." I hear dad mutter. I pull back from his embrace and interlink my fingers with Paul's, pulling him to sit on the couch with me. Dad settled into the arm chair, facing us.

"Dinner will be ready soon. Steph, I could use your help in the kitchen." Mom announced.

I looked at Paul, reluctant to leave him alone with my father. He nodded, "I'll be fine." He whispered.

I leaned in and kissed his cheek. "I won't be too long." I stood up and walked over to my mom.

"Vince behave." Mom said.

Dad held both his hands up in the air, "Always."

Mom and I headed into the kitchen. Looking at the counter, everything seemed prepared. "What did you need help with mom?"

"Nothing, your father just wanted to speak to Paul."

My eyes widened, "Mom!"

Mom chuckled, "You have nothing to worry about."

I threw my hands up in the air, "Oh really? Nothing? I swear that the last time they were in the same room, dad punched Paul?"

"Yes but understand where your father was coming from. He just found out that his daughter was knocked up by a married man. He was worried that Paul might leave you to raise the baby by yourself."

I compose myself. It's_ true. I had the same worry myself. _

* * *

Vince looked at the young man before him. He cleared his throat, "Let's get something straight here.

Quite frankly, I don't like you Paul."

Paul looked at the older man impassively. _Well I didn't expect nothing less, nothing more. _He nodded, "I understand that sir."

Vince raised his eyebrow, "You do?"

Paul straightened up, "Yes, but it's not going to stop me from being with your daughter and loving her. Or our baby for that matter. Yes, Steph and I did not exactly have the conventional start but you can't help who you fall in love with. You of all people should know that, sir."

_This kid has balls to be talking to me like that. I wonder if Steph has told him about my affair, _Vince thought. His thoughts were interrupted when Stephanie came in and announced that dinner was ready.

Paul walked to his girlfriend's side, joining their hands and walked to the dining room with Vince trailing behind them.

They take their places with Vince at the head of the table, Linda on his right and Stephanie on his left with Paul sitting beside her.

"Everything looks great mom." Stephanie commented.

Vince sipped some of his red wines. He was curious about Paul. He looked familiar but couldn't figure out where he had seen him before. _I should have done a background check on him_, Vince thought.

"So, what line of work are you in Paul?" Vince asked.

"I'm currently running my family's architectural firm in Boston. Levesque Associates."

_Now I know who he is_, Vince thought. "Your father is Paul Levesque Sr?"

Paul swallowed his food and looked at Vince, "Yes he is."

"My condolence."

"It was a long time ago."

"He was a good man, your father. Had the best right hand hitter when it came to baseball."

"I learnt from the best."

"I'm sure you did. You play baseball too?"

"I sure do."

"A round of baseball one day then?" Vince challenged.

"You're on." Paul smiled.

Stephanie smiled as the men bonded. She was happy that her father is trying and so is Paul… So far everything is perfect and it couldn't get better than this. Or so she thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_30__th__ March 2014 _

Putting the last plate back in its place, Stephanie turned to her mother. "Dad was okay right?"

Linda chuckled, "Surprisingly, yes. Well better than that time he met your first boyfriend, Robert? Poor boy nearly peed himself as your father interrogated him to the bones."

Stephanie laughed, "OMG how can I forget! The next day he acted as if I didn't exist…"

Paul and Vince entered the room without the women realising. "Who acted as if you didn't exist?" asked Paul as he walked up to her side and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"My ex-boyfriend." Stephanie answered, laying her head on his shoulder.

Paul looked confused. "The only other boy she ever brought home to meet her mother and I." Vince answered. "Your first boyfriend, if I'm not mistaken, right Steph?"

"Yes dad." She rolled her eyes and yawned. It was pretty late and all she could think about is crawling to her comfortable bed.

"I hope you're not driving home tonight." Vince frowned.

"Well if it's okay with you, mom and dad, can Paul and I stay the night?"

Linda threw her hands in the air, dismissing the question. "Stephanie this is your home too and it is pretty late for you two to be driving out. Besides your bed is made up anyways, I had a feeling you were going to stay the night."

"Thanks mom, you're the best." Stephanie smiled. She turned to Paul, "Follow me to my room sir."

Paul laughed and did as he was told. Once Stephanie and Paul were out of the kitchen, Linda turned to her husband. "So what do you think of Paul? Like him yet?"

"Linda, it's still early days. But I'll tell you something, that kid has balls. I told him straight out that I don't like him…"

"Vince!"

"Relax, I just wanted to test him out. Anyways, he said he understood but it's not going to stop him from going after Stephanie." Vince smiled.

Linda sighed with relief, "Well I'm glad to hear that. Thank you for trying, for the sake of our daughter and unborn grandchild."

"Always. All I want for Stephanie is to be okay, settled and most importantly happy. Paul seems genuine so I'm going to give him a chance."

Linda leaned in and kissed his cheek, "There's the man I married."

Vince chuckled, "oh yeah, have you heard from Shane?"

Linda frowned, "No. Not since we told him about Steph's situation."

"I've been trying to contact him but no answer."

"Maybe he's just busy."

"Yes, probably. I'll give it another try tomorrow. Right, off to bed shall we, Mrs McMahon." Vince held out his hand.

Linda placed her hand in her husband's and nodded. "Lead the way."

* * *

Stephanie led Paul to the second floor and walked down the hallway. They both came to a stop in front of a white door. Stephanie turned to Paul and leaned on her door, "I've never brought a boy in here before."

Paul smiled, "A first?"

"Yeah."

Paul raised both his eyebrows up, "You going to let me in Steph?" gesturing to the door.

Stephanie bit her bottom lip and rolled her eyes, "Fine!" Stephanie opened the door and stepped inside. _Wow, haven't been here in a while_, she thought. She turned to Paul who was looking around the room.

"It's similar to our room in our apartment." The room is spacious and the walls are painted in cream matching the furniture: a double bed with a cushioned headboard, a desk with a few framed pictures and a chair. Above the desk was a shelf filled with Steph's dance and sport trophies. Below was another shelf, filled with snow globes of cities and souvenirs. On one side was a collage of photos of Stephanie, from a baby to her teenage years.

Paul stepped closer and picked up the Chicago snow globe. He saw an engraved date. _December 12__th__ 2013._ He knew that date very well.

Noticing he picked up the snow globe she got for herself in Chicago, she interrupted his thoughts, "Penny for your thoughts?"

Paul turned around at the sound of her voice, he lifted the snow globe in his hand, "Nothing much. This just caught my eye for some reason." He smiled.

"Pretty memorable to me too." She stepped closer to him, closing the gap between them.

All of a sudden, this irrefutable tension appeared in the room. "What was so memorable for you about that date?" he muttered, looking at the woman standing before him. There is this gravitational pull effect she had on him. It was as if she was silently challenging him. _They're in her parents' house for godsakes! This can't happen, _he thought.

Stephanie touched his arm and tiptoed to whisper in his ear, "Things." He pulled back and saw the undeniable lust in her eyes. _She wants this as much as I do_, he thought.

Before Paul could say anything, Stephanie cupped his face and pulled him down to her, kissing him passionately. His hands made its way to the back of her dress, pulling down the zipper. He pushed the dress forward off of her shoulders, his hands following its path down the length of her arms and the dress settled to the floor, leaving her in her matching dark purple bra and panties. He placed light kisses along her jaw, her chin and lowered his head further to place soft, nipping kisses along her bare neck.

Stephanie groaned as she tilted her head to one side, giving him full access, loving the feel of his lips on her neck. His lips continued to make its way down and kissed each of my breast. "I want you now."

She grabbed his face and pulled him up, "Then take me."

He easily lifted her in his arms and walked them over to her bed, gently placing her in the middle. He stood back on his feet and undressed himself. His shirt, pants, socks and underwear was gone in a flash. He finally joined in her in the middle of the bed, kneeling by her feet.

"Take your bra off." He instructed.

Stephanie immediately sat up and reached behind her and unhooked her bra, throwing it to the other side of the room. She couldn't care less where it was thrown. Her main concern at the moment was the man in front of her.

"And your panties."

She eagerly did as she was told and lifted her hips, hooking her thumbs on the waistband of her panties and sliding it off and threw it on the side.

Paul sat back and admired the view in front of him. This woman was beautiful as hell and one day she's going to be the death of him! He coaxed her legs open and settled between her legs. He captivated her arms over her head, holding them with one hand even as he kissed her hard. Their tongues battled for dominance, one not letting the other win until they were both out of breath and had to pull for air.

"I can't wait any longer!" she moaned.

With that, Paul thrust inside her, surprising her, catching her off-guard. Stephanie gasped at the feel of Paul inside her and closed her eyes. She impulsively tilted her pelvis up to meet him, but he pins her down. She opened her eyes in surprise but closed them again as he slowly pulled out and deliciously filled her again. He was deliberately going slow, taunting her.

"Faster Paul… please" She pleaded. He smiled down at her in triumph and started to move as fast as he could, building up a pace.

"Oh fuck… fuck…" she groaned out.

Paul's pounding rhythm continued as Stephanie felt her legs tensing beneath him. He felt that she was close as he was too but he wanted her to finish first. His fingers made its way between them and found her clit and pushed his thumb against her even as his manhood shoved inside her in a thrust that had her gasping for breath.

"Come for me." His whispered.

Her eyes opened, meeting his stare, "Make me."

Paul's eyes widened. He knew what that was. It was a taunt. He's not one to back down from a challenge, especially from her, _she of all people should know that._ He knew she loved it when he took her hard so he continued to thrust harder and deeper as he possibly could and his thumb pressed down on her as he bucked his hips into her, again and again.

She groaned and closed her eyes, her mind going numb at the pleasure he was giving her. "Come with me." he grunted.

His words undid her and she came hard. He followed, calling her name.

"Oh fuck Steph." He breathed hard into her neck as he slowly came to a stop. He collapsed on top of her, burying his face into her neck.

Stephanie opened her eyes and gazed at her ceiling. She placed a hand on Paul's hair and lightly stroked it.

"Oh shit." He groaned and tried to roll over to his back but Stephanie wrapped her arms around him. "I'm not going anywhere baby, I just don't want to squish you."

Stephanie reluctantly let him go and let him roll over to his back. He opened his arm, silently inviting her to tuck herself under his arms and she did. She threw a hand over his chest and stroked it.

"Were those the _things_ you remembered from Chicago?" he asked.

"Yes but I'm pretty sure there was a table, strawberries and cream involved too."

He kissed her hair and relished the feeling of her in his arms, "Hmm, next time baby." He looked down at her, "I love you Steph."

"I love you more Paul." She declared, peaking up at him through her eyelashes.

"Not possible." He said, pulling her closer to him.

The journey from Boston to Connecticut, dinner with her parents and now this has taken away most of their energy for the day. The couple had now drifted to sleep with smiles on their face. Not knowing what was waiting for them.

* * *

She shifted in her seat as she took another shot of Jack Daniel's finest bottle. She'd been watching the gated house for a few hours now and the _happy, expecting _couple has not driven out. _They must be staying the night_. _Oh how lucky for them, _she thought. If not tonight, then there are other more nights for sure. She started her car and drove down the road and disappeared into the darkness…

* * *

Is anyone else surprise at Vince's change of attitude? #isithimorisitnothim?

Also, to clear any confusion the affair started sometime in August 2013.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Waking up early, Stephanie opened her eyes and stretched beside Paul who was on his front with his hair fanned out on his pillow. She turned to her side and swept the hair that covered his face. She ran her fingers down his back as he stirred awake.

"Good morning." She smiled.

He turned on his side, facing her. "Good morning beautiful." He leaned over and kissed her softly.

Stephanie sat on her bed, leaning back to rest against the headboard. "Wow, this feels weird."

"What does?" Paul sat up in bed, pulling Stephanie to sit on his lap.

"I feel like I'm 16 and living with my parents again and I have a boy in here. I've never had a boy in here."

Paul chuckled, "About that, how come you've never brought a boy in your room before."

Stephanie shrugged her shoulders, "Growing up, privacy was a number one thing. I guess if I let any of my boyfriends in here, they would be invading my personal sanctuary."

Paul scrunched his nose, "Boyfriends? As in plural?"

Stephanie laughed, "Yes as in more than one."

Paul squinted his eyes, "How many are we talking here?"

"Not that many. How about you? Your way older than me, I'm sure you've had your fair share of women."

"Don't change the subject lady! And I'm not that old. Now back to you, how many?"

"You tell me your number first and I'll tell you mine."

"I asked you first!"

Stephanie pouted, "Do I have to?"

Paul nodded, "I'm curious."

"I had 3 boyfriends before you."

"3? That's not bad. You had me thinking it was like a ballpark or something." He joked.

"Yeah that was kind of fun." Stephanie giggled. "Now tell me yours before I think it's a ball park."

"Okay," Paul breathed out, he held his fingers up as he counted them one by one. "Six."

Stephanie stared at him impassively. Who could blame him? The man was gorgeous, she could see why those 6 women fell for him. Hell she knew it first-hand. Before she knew it, Paul turned her around, straddling him.

He held up his index finger to her face and grinned, "But there was only one out of those six that I loved very much."

Stephanie shook her head. Paul lifted her chin with his other index finger, "You."

Stephanie gaped at Paul as he continued, "I think I love you more and more each day. Scratch that, I know for a fact I do."

"I love you too Paul." Stephanie leaned in and kissed Paul passionately.

* * *

Three hours later, Stephanie and Paul were saying goodbye to her parents.

"Hope to see you again pumpkin." Linda whispered in her daughter's ear as she hugged her tight. She finally released her daughter and turned to Paul. "Take care of her will you."

"Always." He smiled, held his hand out to Vince. "Sir."

"Take care of her." Vince said sternly, shaking Paul's outstretched hand.

"Bye mom, dad."

Paul opened the door for Stephanie, she climbed into the leather seat as he shut the door and jogged to the other side and got in himself. Paul started the car and eased the car backward and turned it in the driveway. He made his way down the driveway and the gate opened before them. He checked both sides then turned left as he set out onto the main road to Boston.

"Let's play the game we were playing yesterday." He said.

"Which was?"

"Get to know each other."

Stephanie smiled, "Yeah that's cool."

* * *

After a lot of questions about one another, Stephanie ended up falling asleep on Paul.

"Babe, what happened…" Paul turned to his girlfriend to see her eyes closed, leaning on the window. They weren't far now, 15-20 minutes give or take when Paul noticed a black BMW SUV 4 cars behind his car. He was sure that he's seen that car before but forgot where. _There's no way their following me_ he thought. With Stephanie in tow, he kept his focus on the road and stepped on the gas as he weaved between the two lines of traffic, startling Stephanie awake.

Stephanie noticed the frantic speed the car she was in, "Paul what's going on?"

Paul kept his stare on the road, "nothing baby. Don't worry about it."

"Paul I've never seen you drive like this? Where's the fire?"

"I don't want you to panic but I think that the SUV five cars behind is following us."

Stephanie's eyes widened as she turned around to look for herself and damn was he right.

"Don't worry baby, I'm going to get you home safe."

Stephanie nodded. She might appear calm on the outside but she was definitely freaking out in the inside. _Who the hell would do this?_ She thought. She set her eyes on the road as Paul continued to weave his way through. Paul glanced at the rear view mirror and noticed that the car had disappeared. He slowed down as he exited on I-93 and merged into the tunnel. Stephanie reached over and caressed his thigh, reassuring him.

Stephanie was glad that Paul slowed down as she felt a bile rise in her throat but she had to remain calm. He drove them home as safely as he could, "Let's get you home."

He reached the side of her building and punched in the access code for the underground garage. The gate obliged and Paul drove the car into its place. He turned the engine off and moved forward to rest his head on the steering wheel. After a moment, he lifted his head to turn to Stephanie, "You okay?"

Stephanie couldn't hold her breath any longer and had to let it out. She nodded but she was petrified inside. Paul got out the car and walked over to her side and opened the door for her. She stepped out and threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She started to shake in his arms as tears came out. Paul wrapped her in his arms tight and gave her time to compose herself; he tried his best to calm her down while he rubbed her back.

"No baby, please don't cry." He hushed.

Stephanie pulled back and wiped the tears off with the sleeve of her jacket. He raised her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "Better?"

"A bit." She smiled. He took her hand and led her to the garage elevator and pushed the call button. Finally, it arrived and they both walked in and pressed for the 11th floor. The door opened to their floor and they both stepped out and made their way to the apartment.

"And we're home." He announced as he closed the door.

"I'm going to take a bath." Stephanie walked towards their bedroom.

"Alright baby."

Paul walked into her study and pulled out his phone. He dialed a familiar number and waited for the person to pick up.

"Levesque, long time no talk."

"I know Ryan, listen I need a favour?"

"For you? Anything man."

"I was driving back from Connecticut today and I think I was being followed. Is there any way you can track that car down? The last time I saw the car, a black BMW SUV, it was on the I-93."

"Connecticut? That might be tricky but I'll see what I can do man."

"Thanks Ryan. Update me when you know something."

"Take care Paul."

Paul put his phone down and sat on Stephanie's office chair. He ran his hand down his face in annoyance. He had a feeling he knew who was behind that car chase. _No, it can't be her _he thought, shaking his head, _she's in jail. _Right?


	11. Chapter 11

After wrapping up his quick phone call with his friend, Paul made his way to their bedroom and straight into the bathroom. He saw Stephanie in the bath with her eyes closed, relaxing. Sensing Paul in the room, she opened her eyes.

"Hey you." She greeted.

"Hi." He smiled.

"Feel free to join me." She smirked.

Paul nodded and took his clothes off. Stephanie moved forward, allowing Paul to sit behind her.

Once settled, he pulled her against his chest. He ran his fingers through her soft wet hair and kissed the side of her head as they fell into a comfortable silence.

"Are we going to talk about what happened earlier?" Stephanie asked.

Paul sighed. He didn't want to have this conversation with Stephanie as it will stress her out further and right now, she doesn't need any stress especially in her condition.

"Paul if we're going to make this work, I want no secrets between us."

"I know Steph, I just don't want to stress you out if it's nothing."

Stephanie turned her head and narrowed her eyes at him, "What do you mean if it's nothing? Do you know something?"

Paul sighed heavily, "That's the thing, I don't know for now if it is something to worry about." Not wanting to keep any secrets from her, he decided to tell her about his phone call. "I have a friend who owns a P.I. company and I asked him to check out the SUV just in case something odd comes up. I'm still waiting on his report."

There was a brief silence as they settled on the thought that someone might be screwing with them, "You don't think it's _her_ right? I mean she's in jail. Right?"

Paul shrugged, right now he has no clue where Jane is. And he certainly has no idea what his soon-to-be ex-wife is capable of. He blew a breath, not wanting to think about Jane and focus on the woman sitting between his legs. Pushing the bad thoughts out of his head, Paul parted her wet hair as he started to massage her shoulder.

"Lean back." He whispered as he deepened the rub, feeling her finally loosen up.

"That feels so good." She moaned.

He took pleasure in kneading her warm soft skin as he moved to her tense neck to smooth out the knots. Every muscle in her neck and shoulders seemed tight and he knew he had to remove the stress and strain that had gathered over time before he could proceed to do what he actually wanted to do.

His lips descended on her neck, taunting her as he nibbled at her neck. She tilted her head back as his hands travelled across her breasts, kneading them gently making her body bow as she pushed her breast into his hands. Wasting no time, his hands glided down to her stomach, stroking her belly. His hands slowly and tantalisingly moved down to the apex of her thighs, slowly caressing her and slid two fingers in.

"Oh Paul!" she cried out. His fingers skilfully moved inside her and her hips started to move at their own rhythm, pushing back hard against his hand. He trailed kisses along her collarbone, up her neck and across her jawline, stopping at the corner of her lips.

"You like that?" he smiled as he continued to build the pressure inside her.

"Mmhmm."

"Feel it baby." He whispered in her ear as he pressed his growing erection against her ass.

Not wanting to wait for one more second, he withdrew his fingers leaving her confused, "Not here." He scrambled out of the bath, wrapped a small towel around his waist and held out a larger fluffy towel for Stephanie. "Come on." He smirked.

Stephanie smiled as she climbed out of the bath. He wrapped the towel around her, pulling her flush against his body and kissed her hard, pushing his tongue into her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she got lost in the kiss. Cradling her head, he explored her mouth with his tongue, revelling in the feeling of her warm embrace. He pulled away, resting his forehead against hers and stared affectionately into her eyes. For a minute they were both speechless, none of their previous sexual encounter had been like this. Tonight was something else but she couldn't figure out why.

His passive face finally broke into a smile. "Marry me." He whispered.

Her eyes widened in shock and pulled back. She was not at all expecting that from him. "What?"

"Marry me."

Without giving it another thought, she said "Yes." Nodding her head, grinning at him.

"You'll marry me?" he whispered.

"Yes."

He lifted her in his arms and swung her around in joy. She giggled like a teenage girl finally getting asked by her crush to be his girlfriend. And that's exactly how she felt. The love of her life just asked her to marry him. Despite their unconventional get together, they were meant to be.

He finally set her down and cradled her head in his hands once again, kissing her gently on the lips. As his lips became more adamant, she opened her mouth letting his tongue in. Stephanie pulled back from the kiss and gently pushed Paul on the bed. She crawled up on top of him and kissed him on the lips, his neck, making her way down his chest. Feeling like he's waited an eternity, he pulled her back up, kissing her hard on the lips. In a flash, he got rid of the towel that covered her beautiful body and had her on her back pressed against the bed.

He looked down at her, "Open your eyes, baby. I want to see you."

She looked up at him as her body heated in anticipation. They stared at each other for a while then he finally eased himself into her.

"Oh God!" she moaned at the feeling of him deliciously and slowly filling her.

Once he was fully inside her, he captured her lips in a quick torrid kiss. He pulled away, grazing her chin and down her neck with his teeth as he started to move. Slow and carnal, she closed her eyes as her body bowed to his unforgiving slow rhythm, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist. He finally picked up his face, moving fast and hard, thrusting into her over and over and over again.

She whimpered as he took her to places she never knew existed. She finally regained a bit of composure and started to match his rhythm with her own and their bodies moved frantically, clearly captivated in one another. Their bodies slammed against one another, building up the tension inside them, pushing each other to the edge.

He leaned down, "Come for me." his voice was commanding and hard in her ear, undoing her. She finally exploded around him but he still doesn't stop his thrusting.

Holding down his own peak, he continued to focus on hers. Once again, he's brought her to the edge.

She grabbed his face and looked at him with so much desire and love as he slowed down, "Come with me." She pulled his face down to hers, kissing him long and hard. He resumed his hard and fast pace finally bringing them both to the edge at the same time. Finally, they both reached their climax as she exploded around him, screaming in pleasure

"Ahh" he moaned as he poured himself into her. He buried his face in her neck, holding her tight.

Feeling delirious, Stephanie's head briefly rolled from one side to another. Paul lifted his head and gently kissed her forehead, down her nose and on her lips.

He rolled off of her, not wanting to squish her. She moved closer and snuggled to him, wrapping her arm over his chest.

Enfolding his arms around her, he kissed her temple, "I love you."

"And I love you too." She smiled.

* * *

Across town, she nursed her fifth vodka, proud of what she had done today. Surely, the happy couple's bliss was shaken up, knowing that for a brief moment, they were in danger. Her life, his life and their little baby. Well that's a mind shaker, the thought of them having a baby finally settled in her mind. They were going to have a baby, they were going to be a happy family. The family that she should have had with Paul herself. But no, the bitch had to take that away from her. Well, she wasn't just going to sit back and let them play happy families.

She sniggered, "Hell will have to freeze over first. I'll make sure of it," Knocking back her vodka and letting burn down her throat. "I guess see you in hell Paul and Stephanie." She smirked.


End file.
